


The story

by froggy_freek



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggy_freek/pseuds/froggy_freek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how many times they live and die , their souls will seek each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleLynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/gifts).



I have this headcannon of these who lovely lovely men meeting over and over, always finding each other, always loving each other, because I cannot bear the thought of Thranduil spending eternity alone, without his love. Also I played a bit with how the look, coz, umm, Thranduil does not need to be as fair and perfect in every life to be drop dead gorgeous.

As I am lucky to have plenty of fics to fuel my imagination. I figured it's about time I contributed to this lovely fandom. So yeah, enjoy ...

 

[ ](http://s760.photobucket.com/user/froggy_art/media/thrand.png.html)

 

And click here or on the picture for the bigger version (the one above should be as big as your browser, unless i messed up the code somehow :P ) : [clicky!](http://i760.photobucket.com/albums/xx250/froggy_art/thrand.png~original)


End file.
